


competition

by snugglytyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Belly Kink, Farting, Fat Josh, Fat Tyler, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglytyler/pseuds/snugglytyler
Summary: everything was a competition.(contains feederism + gas. don’t like, don’t read)
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 14





	competition

Tyler and Josh’s relationship was... definitely far from “the norm.” They had been in love since the moment they met eyes in college, and they both treated each other like royalty. 

Well, sometimes. They were quite competitive in their own silly way. Nothing toxic — they were just constantly trying to one up each other in small ways. 

Josh made Tyler breakfast in bed? Tyler was going to bring Josh dinner in bed _and_ feed it to him. 

Tyler needed to do his laundry? Josh needed to, at the same time, so it was a race to the washing machine to see who would get it first. 

Mark needed someone to drop him off soup while he was sick? It was a race to who could make the soup first in their tiny kitchen, as well as who could make it to their shared car first. 

Everything was a competition. So when they both discovered they each had a kink for seeing the other gain weight, after Josh had gained a little stress weight, that really took things to a whole new level. They would tease each other constantly, boasting to the other if in that current moment they weighed more than their partner. Often their days would be filled with a back and forth of “I can get bigger faster.”

Which brought along a lot of eating contests... including now. Josh had busted his newest pair of pants, making Tyler jealous so he had challenged him to yet another competition. They had just returned from picking up a ton of McDonald’s, unbagging everything and setting it all across the dining room table. There were plenty of fries, Big Macs, McNuggets, snack wraps, and apple pies. They always got strange looks at the drive thru at this point, but they were far too invested in competing to care. 

“Oh Ty, you shouldn’t even try at this point. You know you’re never gonna catch up to me now,” Josh chuckled as he plopped down in his two chairs. After one chair had started to creak constantly under Josh, he knew it was time to up it to two. He was just getting to be so big and wide. 

Though his gut was the biggest part about him. He had a double belly that hung low, gently slapping against the tops of his thighs when he was standing. Whereas Tyler was more bottom heavy, having a wide ass that would get stuck in tiny places constantly. He still had a big belly, but it was not as impressive as Josh’s. 

Tyler glared at his boyfriend, sitting across from him, his butt hanging over the edges of his chair, as he grabbed a burger, unwrapping it and taking a massive bite. “We’ll see about that, tubs,” he huffed with his mouth full. 

Well, Josh had an advantage. He had always been heavier than Tyler given that he had a lot more muscle, but you gotta give it to Ty that he never gives up. It’s actually pretty impressive — it’s gotten to the point where they’re usually only 5-10 pounds apart. There’s been a few times where Tyler had surpassed Josh and he gloated every single time. But there was nothing Tyler wanted more than to be heavier than Josh _all_ the time. 

So he started off strong. He tore into those burgers like there was no tomorrow, munching on handfuls of fries in between as well. Josh had rolled his eyes, digging in soon after and stuffing his face. They were both a mess already, with crumbs all over their cheeks and grease dripping down their hands and onto their shirts. It’s not like their clothes didn’t already have stains from all their stuffing sessions. They really had become massive pigs. 

Tyler had finished a burger and two large fries far too quickly, grabbing a soda next and beginning to take large gulps. He drank about half before setting the cup down, burping and reaching for a pack of nuggets. “Just wait ‘til I pass you. You know I’m way better at this,” he smirked.

Josh scowled at his boyfriend and stuffed more fries in his own mouth. It was kind of true... though Josh was heavier, Tyler was really good at these eating contests and keeping the weight on. The younger man was already pretty lazy before, so that just increased as the weight piled on. Josh on the other hand used to have a great metabolism, and he still felt quite active despite being fat, so the weight didn’t always stick to him as easily. “We’ll see if you make it through this.”

They really had gone quite overboard this time. They always would, just to make sure they’d have enough until they were full to bursting, and so there would be leftovers for later. But they never had gotten quite this much before... it would surely be a struggle for both of them. 

It was silent after that, the only sounds being chewing, swallowing, slurping, and belching. The burps began to increase more frequently throughout the meal as they began to get more and more full. 

The more weight they put on, they also found how much gassier they got too. All of the constant takeout didn’t help either, especially when it was fast food. In turn, it made these competitions quite noisy and smelly. When they had first gotten chubby they were both embarrassed, but over time they found it turned them on as well — it was proof of how piggish they had become. It was just a side effect of their slobby lifestyle. 

Josh groaned as a low purr sounded out from underneath him. “I think the burgers are really starting to hit me,” he sighed, rubbing his gut with one hand, the mound of fat hanging down in between his thick thighs. With his free hand he continued to take lazy bites of pie. 

“Yeah?” Tyler snickered, drinking some more of his soda. “You gonna forfeit so soon? I swear I’m not leaving this table until everything’s gone,” he said confidently. He began to reach for another container of fries, but stopped himself as he lifted his leg, scrunching his nose as a fart blasted out of him, the sound amplified by the seat of the chair. Ty sighed in relief and shifted to get more comfortable, the chair creaking slightly as he did so. He hiccuped as he finally caught hold of the next burger, belching loudly before taking a bite. 

Josh whimpered at the sight. He adored seeing how big and gassy Tyler had become, and it made him go weak at the knees. But he knew Tyler would purposely make a show like this during their eating contests just to make Josh slow down. No chance. “Oh yeah? Well, don’t make yourself sick, baby. It’s a lot of food,” he told him, voice laced with concern as he began to eat a snack wrap. 

“I know,” Tyler nodded, voice muffled from the greasy food. “But I think I can do it,” he smirked, another fart bubbling from his behind. 

Josh huffed in response, picking up speed as he began to stuff more food in his mouth. He wasn’t going to throw in the towel that easily. 

It wasn’t much longer until they both started to slow down again, however. Josh was slowly sipping another soda, his big gut completely rounded out in front of him and touching the table. Short little poots kept escaping his rear — he was far too full at this point to even try to push them out. 

He looked over at Tyler who was still slowly continuing his feast. He took one bite of a nugget and took a few deep breaths before gulping down more soda. He leaned back in his chair as a massive belch left him. He groaned as he reached forward carefully, finishing off the last bite of another burger, chewing slowly. Josh could tell he wasn’t going to give up. Ty even had a french fry tucked under his thick double chin — it had fallen there and he hadn’t noticed. 

Josh sighed as he finally set his soda down, leaning back in his own chairs. “Alright, I’m tapping out, babe,” he said finally. He pressed his hands down on his gut where he was having some extra pain, grunting as a high pitched fart started to squeal out of him, becoming louder as Josh pressed harder, until it finally tapered off. Josh sighed in relief, rubbing his belly some more. This whole meal was surely going to do a number on him. 

Tyler perked up a bit at that, smiling tiredly and lazily raising his fist in victory. “Told ya—“ he was interrupted by a burp, and another... and another. He huffed, beginning to speak again. “I told — wait a second,” he grunted, moaning as a sloppy fart purred out of him. “I told you I’d win,” he said finally. Third times the charm. 

Josh rolled his eyes and chucked, burping lowly himself. “Yeah, but at what cost? You don’t look like you’re getting up from that chair for a while, and I surely can’t either.” 

Tyler shrugged, giving his gut a few nice pats, another belch sounding out of him. “Yeah, well—“

And this time, he was interrupted again. Not by his own gas, but rather some more creaks from his chair as it finally cracked loudly, collapsing underneath the fatty that once sat upon it, bringing him down with it. 

Tyler squeaked and groaned at the impact, Josh’s jaw dropping at the scene in front of him. “Holy shit, Ty! Are you alright?!”

“Fuck,” Tyler burped again, grinning ear to ear, though Josh couldn’t see. “That was amazing. I told you I’m catching up, Joshie,” he giggled, grunting as he let out another fart. 

Josh snorted and rolled his eyes. Of course that was the only thing Tyler cared about. “Yeah, yeah, we’ll see. I’ll try and help you up,” he grunted as he used the table to help him stand, groaning at how full and heavy he felt. Farts poured out of him as he got to his feet, his heavy belly knocking against his thunder thighs before he started to slowly waddle to his helpless hog of a boyfriend. “You so owe me,” he whined as he bent down to assist him, a big belch leaving him as he did so.

**Author's Note:**

> open to any requests / rps! 💖
> 
> wattpad / tumblr: snugglytyler


End file.
